Apocalyptical Hearts
by redbu
Summary: Seth. Lonely and depressed. Bella. Abandoned. What will come at the arrival of two 'guardians? Love, Happiness, Dramma, Recovery and considering that said guardians are killable, death and Victoria. BxE & Sethx New character. HIATUS & RE-ED


This takes in New Moon and follows the story line closely meaning…NO EDWARD! Sorry, but he's in the end! :)Seth's Point Of View

I sighed when I walked up to my front door. Today was terrible. Each day was. All of my friends found someone special. You could tell from every time they looked at each other.

Me? I feared it.

Every time it has failed for my family.

It failed mom.

It failed Leah.

Who's to say I'm the one exception?

It tore up Leah's world thanks to Sam.

Mom was nothing without Dad.

I hate it all.

I none-the-less open the door to hear mom and Leah screaming at each other again.

I all-but run up to my room in an effort to escape it.

I sighed and turned up my iPod. Then I noticed a moving van

Who in their right mind would move here? I feel bad now…I never wanted to be stuck here. In fact if I wasn't with the pack I would've moved out of here.

Did I mention love failed Bella?

Poor Bella….why would the Cullens even do that to her? I mean I never thought lowly of them I thought they were…civil but why? They don't even know she's in more danger now.

Dawn's Point Of View; (**AN; Decembra is Mari's cousin from Full Moon and also this has no relevance to my other stories)**

I sighed and hauled the last box inside my new house I was going to spend the next 6 or 5 days in.

You see I'm a 'guardian angel' and I'm always sent around to help protect certain people. Considering the fact our secret has to remain a, well, secret we can't just show up and protect them from dying. Well I mean killing themselves. That's the only time when it goes wrong. I cringed. It's rather depressing.

I hate the fact I'm not allowed to intervene…it's really hard to watch someone just throw their life away. See, my job is to show them some way to live but half the time they just don't listen.

That's why I said I'd only be staying here for a few days. There is no way to stop them so I move around…a lot.

Another thing about 'guardians' is that we are just as killable as humans. This time I had been assigned to…hmm…I reached into my pocket and pulled out the paper

Isabella Swan and Seth Clearwater

This time I had two;

_Flashback:_

_I was still sulking around after my last assignment when my cousin, Mari, came bursting through the door of my old house._

"_Guess what!?" She asked._

"_What?" I asked my voice monotone._

" _I have the perfect assignment for you!" She said._

"_Mari-" I began_

"_Listen," she said putting her hand on my shoulder, "This will be good for you I know these people and they won't end themselves,"_

"_People? I can't do two people!" I yelled._

"_Listen I'll be in the town right next to Seth's which is where Bella lives," she said._

"_Mari! Don't you have an assignment!" I yelled._

"_Well, you see that's where I need your assistance. I moved to Forks a little while ago and met Bella Swan. Then something happened and she's almost comatose until she found Jacob Black. They're best friends until she found out he had a secret Seth was also in on this secret along with his sister Leah. When Mr. Clearwater found out that Leah was part of said secret he had a heart attack. Also Leah's past with boyfriends isn't a wonderful one and her mother, Sue, and her always fight. So that kind of brings Seth down and depressed and Bella's pretty sad too and I can't handle that. Also Seth doesn't believe in love and all that jazz so-"_

"_So what? I'm supposed to make him believe in love? Sorry. That's __not _my_ job. But if you want to go play match maker do it with the humans, please," I snapped._

"_I _never_ said that! I'm just saying this job maybe a little easier so you can take a break and maybe relax," she said._

_I sighed, "Fine. I'll do it."_

"_What?" She asked_

"_What have you gotten me into?" I asked._

"_Nothing bad," she smirked._

_End_

That is how I ended up here. Unpacking for my new assignment, which may never end.

First Day Of School Together

Seth's Point Of View

I was exhausted after looking out for Bella and watching Victoria. The morning came around way too fast, meaning another day of school.

The accident- I can't even think about because it will just bring on new tears- was well known and whenever Leah or I walked in the hallways, it got quiet. People stared after us with sympathetic eyes, eyes I couldn't stand. I hate it when people say their sorry or they understand. How could possibly understand? But they don't know they're just trying to help out. So I can't be mad at them I guess.

Despite all this I walked through the double doors of school to have the hallway quiet, as usual. I practically ran to my locker to escape their stares. When I reached my locker and opened it I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me," a melodic, soothing, almost comforting, voice said.

I turned around to see the most beautiful creature in the world. Hell, beautiful would be an insult. She had electric-green eyes and brown, almost red, choppy layers and a side bang. She was slender with an average height maybe a little tall. I stood there for a moment before I recovered.

"Yes," I managed to get out.

"I'm new around here and I was wondering if you knew where they advance algebra class is?" she asked smiling a small petite smile.

"Um, sure, that's my first class I could walk you there. If you'd like, that is," I rambled blushing a bit.

"Really? Thanks. I'm Dawn by the way," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Seth," I said, shaking her hand quickly so she wouldn't feel the unusual temperature of my hand.

That's when I felt something. A spark?

I was about to say something when Kevin, some jock who hates me, interrupted me. I hadn't even noticed he was feet beside us, it was like we were the only two in the world.

"Hey I heard you were the new chic, this place is pretty sweet ain't it?" He said.

"It's okay. The rain doesn't really bother me as much as I thought it would. Seth here was showing me to my class," she said throwing a grateful smile my way.

Then Kevin bent down to whisper something in her ear, which I heard anyway. Stupid werewolf…ness?

"Hey you might want to be a little careful around Clearwater," He said 'trying' to 'inconspicuously' point to me, "He's a little _sensitive_. His father just died."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot, Kevin," I said picking up my stride.

I didn't need _her_ to be throwing me sympathetic glances to. Ugh. I really don't know what Kevin's problem is.

"Seth! Seth wait up!" She called after me.

I ignored her. I didn't need another string of apologies right now. For the next forty-five minutes I sat on the other side of the classroom with my head hung low. When the bell rang Leah was waiting outside for me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," was her monotone reply as usual.

"Seth!" I heard someone call.

I sighed it was Dawn. I decided to keep walking.

"You do know someone is calling you," Leah stated.

"Yep, just ignore it," I sighed.

"Kevin?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "I'll kill him," she said.

"It's fine, Leah," I said walking into the German room with her.

I took a seat next to Jacob and almost immediately a note was on my desk.

Pack meetin' tonight, you in?

_You say that like I have a choice_

He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. It was low and I was sure no one heard it until I saw Dawn's eyes dart towards me.

_If I had a choice, I would still go._

_I guess I would too._

_Well if the bloodsuckers won't protect her, who will?_

_True _I sighed and passed the note back to him.

When the bell rang Leah was standing outside my door again. Jacob was talking enthusiastically about something.

The rest of the day I avoided Dawn at all costs, even if it pained me to do so. At the end of the day when I was walking out to Jake's car I saw her laughing with Kevin. I felt my heart pang but I don't even know her so it shouldn't matter, right? So I kept walking and then she must have noticed me, walking alone. I would've walked faster but I decided to get it over with.

"Can I help you?" I asked bitterly.

Dawn recoiled and said, "I just wanted to apologize,"

"For what?" I asked, my tone a bit softer.

"Kevin. He's a jerk," she said.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything," I smiled a small smile.

"You know if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here," she said.

I looked at her, shocked. No one had ever said _that_ before. She smiled and I returned it, halfheartedly. I hung my head down and kept my eyes down. She took her finger and lifted my chin up. Then our eyes met and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Hey Seth think fast!" A voice said and before I had time to look away the football came smashing into my face

Dawn's Point Of View

Seth has surpassed all of my expectations. I expected him to be all doom and gloom but he wasn't. Well he didn't show it. He was pretty amazing though…we were just standing here looking in each other's eyes until Kevin through the football at Seth's face. What a jerk. Seth fell over at the impact and surprise.

"Oh my god!" I said, "Are you okay Seth?"

"Never better," He snapped.

"Come on let's go see if the nurse is still here," I said, extending my hand towards him.

He got up himself and wiped the dirt off his jeans.

"I'm fine," He said, walking away

**Preview:**

**And I didn't exactly know how I ended up on her doorstep. But I knew we were the same…only on different levels. Both levels high. Except for me, it was bit easier. Hard. Definitely hard. But the recovery road is easier.**

**Authors Note: I've always wanted to write a Seth fanfic, because he is awesome! It's also different from my other stories. Also I may update all of them tomorrow because I'm going to Washington D.C. for three days as a school trip hence, I won't have a computer with me. I have the iPod touch so if you need to email me its ****. Please, no Spam if you have a question about the story just ask it. Bye, I have you enjoyed!**


End file.
